


flying 'til the bone crush

by BORDER



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BORDER/pseuds/BORDER
Summary: jake sim was in his third year at hogwarts when he got recruited as a chaser for gryffindor’s quidditch team after recognizing the sports’ similarities to muggle football and finding a like in it.he was in his fourth year when he had the honour of becoming prefect for the very first time and he promised himself to become an exemplary student worthy of holding the responsibility that came with the little pin he got to put on his pollunder (and show off to his two friends).he was in his fifth year when his interest in alchemy started growing even more—if that could’ve been possible—and he spoke out the wish of pursuing a career in said field to his friends for the first time.jake was in the first quarter of sixth year when he met park sunghoon for the first time after having competed against him in quidditch for years. and jake was in the second quarter of his sixth year when he realized he had absolutely fallen in love with slytherin’s quidditch team’s captain.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Kudos: 3





	flying 'til the bone crush

hdishwieheuebsjshiwehisbskdhsjdndhdidnbdhejehe


End file.
